Good Ol' Magix!
Good Ol' Magix! is a Japanese adventure-fantasy magical girl anime based on Good Ol' Magic by Stella McDonnell, being created by TBD. It is produced by Madhouse and Warner Bros. Animation Japan and it has premiered on Fuji Television on December 16th, 2019. An English dub is produced by Viz Media and it will premiere on Kids' WB on June early/mid/lateth, 2020. Synopsis Set in the mystical New Titania, Charlotte Painex, her best friend Maria, her rival Willow and her extremely goofy friend Ryous head to explore New Titania. Characters Main * Charlotte Painex (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - a rather TBD teenage witch who travels across New Titania to TBD. ** Tux (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Charlotte's pet flyst who TBD. * Maria Jaxon (voiced by Andrea Baker) - Charlotte's tomboyish best friend/girlfriend who usually TBD. * Lily Jade (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD * Willow Wolfe (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - a rude and spoiled werewolf girl who TBD. * Ryous (voiced by Scott Menville) - a mischievous elf who TBD. Supporting * Tattoous (voiced by Clancy Brown) - the TBD headmaster of the Tattoous Academy who is TBD. ** Thaddeus (voiced by Roger Bumpass) - TBD * William Doxx/The Masked Crusader (voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD * Wendy Igo (voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD * Carrie Painex (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - TBD * Ghostly Jack (voived by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD * Andrew Vampe (voiced by Quinton Flynn) - TBD * Daisuke Harada (voiced by Dante Basco) - TBD * Marionette Pete (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - TBD * Evie Fae (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD * Connor Taur (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD * Donna Catt (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD * Kaity Painex (née Lars) (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD * Sheriff Kim Baxter (voiced by Susan Eisenberg) - TBD Anime-exclusive * Kristoff Apa (voiced by TBD) - TBD * female (voiced by TBD) - TBD * male (voiced by TBD) - TBD Antagonists * The Iron Emperor (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD ** Lauren Core/Misery (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD ** Griffinface (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD * Tom and Tina (voiced by Diedrich Bader and Nika Futterman, respectively) - TBD * Butch and Cassie Jaxon (voiced by Mr. Lawrence and Grey Griffin, respectively) - TBD ** Bonnie Jaxon (voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD * The Anti-Magic Club, consisting of: ** Rick Packer (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD ** Jessie Morris (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD ** Hank Fannon (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) - TBD ** Trisha Summers (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD * Necromus (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD * Shada (voiced by Megan Fahlenbock) - TBD ** Rogue (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD * El Skelé (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD ** Luna (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD * Darkchar (also voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - TBD Anime-exclusive * Blackstar Academy, consisting of: ** Angelica Deviline (voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) - the cruel headmaster of Blackstar Academy who is out to TBD. ** student, female, oni (voiced by Caitlin Glass) - TBD ** * Hiss (voiced by Lex Lang) - TBD * male or female (voiced by TBD) - TBD Episodes See List of Good Ol' Magix! episodes. Arcs # First Spark Arc (Ep. 1-7) # TBD (Ep. 8-15) # TBD (Ep. 16-24) # Two Academies Tournament Arc (Ep. 25-32) # Trivia * The series is non-canon to the Prime continuity and has minimum involvement from Stella on it, since it's produced in Japan, although she confirmed that it's part of the series' multiverse. * The creator claimed that he was inspired by shōnen mangas as Magix plays a bunch of their tropes straight. * The cast from Good Ol' Magic reprises the anime series.